Through Time
by korien
Summary: A Gundam WingHarry Potter Crossover. The GW boys gets pulled through time and end up in a strange castle in Scotland. Who are these strange people in dresses and why do they think Trowa's name is Harry? Rating will go up later on R&R please!
1. Chap 1 Travling

Disclaimer: I don't own the hp chars or the gundam boys. I just play with them on occasion.

Warnings: This will be slash... eventually at least. Don't like then don't read.

A:N/ Revievs will be given cookies, flames will be used for varming up my apartment. (Which means I dont give a damn if you don't like this kind of crossover. I've said it before; Don't like then Don't read it.)

* * *

Trowa smiled at the sound of Quatres voice. He was happily planning the two months they and the other three pilots where to spend at one of Quatres estates by the Mediterranean Sea along with Rashid and some of the maganac corps.

Lady Une had first asked the five pilots to take a vacation. A long vacation preferably. They hadn't taken any time of worth mentioning in the over two years they had been working as Preventers. When they had initially refused she had simply told them to take some time of. When that didn't work she had tried to order them into it. When they had flat out refused she had finally threatened them into it.

Really using Relena like that isn't fair play.

She had given them the choice between taking a long vacation or be put up as permanent bodyguards for Relena. All of them had agreed at taking some time of after that, especially Heero and Duo. None of them wanted anything to do with the former Queen of the Earth Sphere. They had all hoped she would grow up and become somewhat rational, she had been promising during and after the Mariemeya incident. But then she had had a huge relapse and the end of it wasn't in any close sight. Trowa really felt sorry for Heero and Duo. She just wouldn't take a hint. Privately Trowa thought Relena wouldn't see what was in front of her even if it hit her over her head.

Heero fiercely regretted the day he had been, 'coerced', as he and Duo where calling the whole thing, out of shooting Relena by Duo and he went out of his way as much as humanly possible to hide from the pink menace. Duo also regretted 'coercing' Heero out of getting rid of her that day. Her constant dismissal of his and Heeros' relationship irked the braided pilot to no end and if he never had to see the pink brat again it would be too soon in his mind. Trowa whole heartedly agreed to that, though he wouldn't say it aloud. None of the five pilots could stand the spoiled ex queen. Surprisingly even Quatre, with all his patience and calm mind, had difficulties controlling his temper around that brat.

Trowa had gone back to his adoptive sister Catherine and the circus once the whole Mariemeya incident was over and done with, but he hadn't been able to settle down there. They couldn't really understand him and his need to do something more. They didn't understand his paranoia or that him flinching at loud noises or sudden movements wasn't him having something against them, but simply being deep rooted reflexes. Reflexes that kept you safe during the war. Reflexes that kept you alive.

His silent behaviour and his habit of keeping everyone at a an arms distance and never letting anyone close made it harder and harder for the members of the travelling circus to accept him, no matter of how good an acrobat he was. In the end he had left the circus and joined Quatre. They had always had something between them ever since the first time they had met during the eve wars. After the wars that connection had still been there and when he had moved in with Quatre after leaving the circus that same connection had grown. Now three years after the end of the short 'Endless Waltz' war he and Quatre had settled down into a pleasant way of life. Quatre worked as the CEO of Winner enterprise and Trowa worked as his personal assistant, easing the workload of Quatres shoulders and helped him in any way he could. Both of them also worked occasionally as Preventers when the need of them or all five of them came around. He and Quatre had been together as a couple for almost two years now and Trowa was happy.

He smiled again as he heard Quatres clear laughter. Quatre had been good for Trowa, he had helped him shed his normally emotionless shell and start act out his emotions. Very much in the same way as Duo had helped Heero. Hearing Quatre calling for him he got up from the desk he had been sitting at and walked silently over the floor to Quatres office to see what was needed of him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that evening Quatre and Trowa was waiting for the other three pilots to arrive. They where to spend a few days at this manor before heading to the estate lying by the sea a few miles out of Toulon in France. Trowa looked out through the window and frowned, something was nagging him. A feeling of foreboding, that something was about to happen. It itched between his shoulder blades as if he was watched and the feelings he got made him uneasy.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down at Quatres worried face; he could probably sense Trowas unease.

"Angel?" he asked in a soft voice. Quatre gave him a brilliant smile though he still looked worried.

"Are you all right Trowa?" he asked worriedly. "You seem distracted."

Trowa gave Quatre a small smile and wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him to his chest.

"I'm fine Angel." he said softly. He reached down and gave Quatre a chaste kiss on his lips and tightened his arms around his waist. He smiled wider as Quatre gave of a small sigh of contentment.

"It's just a feeling I have that something is going to happen. I'm sure everything will be alright though." He murmured into Quatres soft blond hair, inwardly cursing his inability to lie to or withhold information from Quatre. He had never been able to do that to Quatre after they had finally become a couple.

Quatre looked up worriedly again but Trowa just smiled at him and hugged him close for a second before he moved to open the front door as the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the remaining three pilots. Just as he opened the door he heard Quatre gasp in surprise behind him and the disturbing feeling he had had all day intensified. He spun around, gun in hand, searching for a threat. His eyes widened as he saw some form of blue energy forming between him and Quatre. He saw how a tentacle of the energy retreating from Quatre and he saw how Quatre started collapsing to the floor, unconscious.

Without a second of doubt he darted forward and around the energy and grabbed Quatre before he could collapse entirely to the floor, he held on tightly and tried to get away from the strange energy but wasn't fast enough. He heard Duos yell and Wufei cursing in Chinese just as his vision was engulfed in blueish light and he felt the floor disappear from underneath his feet. He felt himself and Quatre falling and he idly wondered why it took such a long time for them to reach the floor. It felt as if they where falling from a high altitude. A blur of blue and grey lights flashed before his eyes and he had to close them as the light became too bright

Trowa sensed more than saw the floor rushing towards him before he slammed into it, the impact forcing him to let go of Quatre and left him dazed and disoriented. He felt Quatre lying beside him, unmoving. He also heard a group of people in the room he was in, he knew they where not his friends. They weren't in Quatres estate any more. The stone floor was different and the air was cold and slightly damp. He could smell stone and old wood, not the fresh smells of grass and seawater that he associated whit his and Quatres home. Deciding he might as well confront their captors he rolled and stood up in a defensive stance and glared in an emotionless way at the other occupants of the room.


	2. Chap 2  Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own the hp chars or the gundam boys. I just play with them on occasion.

* * *

Trowa rolled and stood up in a defensive stance, facing a group of people that where in the room. He frowned when he saw them, they where dressed in something that resembled dresses and several of them held some type of a stick, varying from eight to thirteen inches long. Looking away from the group for a short moment he crouched down beside Quatre. He heard an old voice call for someone named Harry, he proceeded to ignored them and checked Quatre over for injuries, satisfied when he didn't find any and realising that Quatre only was unconscious for the moment he stood up and positioned himself over his boyfriends' motionless body. He glared at the strangers. He knew they where the reason to Quatre being unconscious and he didn't take kindly to people who insulted or hurt Quatre. Trowa could rival even Heero when it came to being possessive and protective of his loved ones. And he loved Quatre. Thus he was currently not a happy gundam pilot.

He studied the group before him. At the far right stood two men and a woman that according to there stance and alertness seemed to be guards or something similar to a Preventer. A black, bald man and a woman with bright purple hair and beside them stood an older man, his face was slightly deformed by scars and it looked like a part of his nose was missing. He had an electric blue, artificial eye that seemed to be spinning in its socket. Trowa blinked once at the sight of the eye before he simply continued to the next pair of people.

Next to the guards stood a redheaded man and a woman, married, Trowa guessed as he studied the way the woman clung to the mans arm and how the man absentmindedly patted her arm and hand in a effort to calm her down while both was staring at Trowa with wide eyes.

Beside them stood a tall man with long black hair and blue eyes, pale skin, middle aged. He was slightly turned towards the next man, also middle aged; he had sand coloured hair with streaks of grey shoot through it, though he didn't seem to be older than the black haired man. He had amber eyes and Trowa frowned when he meet his gaze. His instincts screamed wolf when he looked at the mans eyes. These two was staring at him with relief and something else, happiness maybe? He wasn't sure, but they seemed to be very happy about seeing him. The black haired one almost jumped on the spot as he was trying to hold back his happiness and the sand haired man smiled in an indulging way at him before giving Trowa an almost apologetic smile.

The last three people in the room was an old man with a long white beard that was tucked into his belt, he was dressed in a bright purple dress. He had half moon shaped glasses and blue eyes and he smiled brightly at Trowa in a way he guessed was meant to be grandfatherly and disarming.

Trowa didn't buy it.

He smiled at Trowa and said "Harry" again. Trowa frowned a bit at that. Was he referring to him? Did he think that was Trowas name? Ignoring the old man for now he turned his attention towards the two last people in the room. They stood at either side of the old man and were also watching him.

On the left of the old man stood a tall slender man with sallow pale skin, obsidian eyes and black, slightly greasy, shoulder length hair. Trowa thought he looked rather sickly. He had a sneer firmly in place and as opposed to the other black haired man this one seemed to be very displeased at seeing him. On the old mans right side stood an elderly woman. Her dark grey streaked hair was securely fastened in a bun at the back of her head. She had a strict appearance and Trowa suspected that she was a no nonsense kind of person. She was staring at him with wide, somewhat both disbelieving and hopeful eyes. He deducted that all of the teen persons except possibly the two redheads and possibly the old man was a threat though he wasn't sure. It annoyed him not to be able to assess these people correctly. None of them carried a weapon if he didn't consider the sticks, and if the sticks were weapons then he wasn't sure of what they did. And all of them radiated power. His instincts telling him that they where dangerous, all of them. But he couldn't find the reason to that feeling.

Again the old man called him Harry, which he continued to ignore. Wouldn't the man take a hint and realise his name wasn't Harry and he wouldn't answer to that.

He was starting to get irritated.

But even if they didn't seemed to be hostile towards him and Quatre, Trowa wasn't about to let them any closer, if they tried anything he would defend himself and his angel.

He glanced down at Quatre and whished that he would wake up, Quatre was so much better at handling things like this. He had so much more patience than Trowa had. And diplomatical skills. And his space heart sure didn't make things harder for him. Trowa gave a mental sigh; he did not want to be here right now.

He also whished that the other three pilots where here with him, he wouldn't feel as exposed if he knew they where backing him up. A soft sigh escaped from him and he absently noticed the swirl of blue energy forming above and to his right side as his eyes trained on the old man as he stepped forward and again called him Harry, he had a hint of worry in his voice. Trowa frowned at him in annoyance.

A yell of surprise and a tirade of Chinese cursing made him spin around, and a smirk appeared on his face. On the floor laid said three friends in a pile.

Duo lay on his back on top of the pile; he groaned silently and muttered something along the lines of now knowing how his clothes felt after being washed in the washing machine.

Underneath Duo was Wufei. He had a slightly dazed expression on his face and he looked as if he was trying to grasp what had just happened. Then he seemed to come out of it and realising just who he was laying on and more importantly who was on top of him. His face turned a rather interesting shade of red.

On the floor under both Duo and Wufei was a stone faced Heero. His jaw was clamped shut and he seemed to be trying to control himself from killing the two who was still lying on top of him.

Trowa smiled softly at his three friends, immensely relived they where here and he immediately felt somewhat safer, he looked over at the older man, hearing him addressing the redheaded woman, Molly, to get someone named Poppy. The redheaded woman, Molly Trowa reminded himself, nodded and left the room.

"Chang, Duo" a terrifyingly calm Heero started but was cut of before he could get any longer.

"MAXWELL! GET OF ME NOW!"  
Wufei pushed hard and Duo fell sprawling on the floor with a surprised eep. Wufei sensing a very pissed of perfect soldier below him quickly got of said soldier and hurriedly got out of the way, he wasn't exactly running but it wasn't far from it though. He would deny it if you'd asked him, but he did have a great respect of Heero Yuy and he knew you just should not make that man angry.

Duo sat up with a groan and rubbed his head before he looked up to see Trowas amused expression. "Trowa!" he yelled and bounced up from the floor and glomped him in joy. Heero slowly got up from the floor. Gun in hand and an emotionless expression on his face that made the other pilots cringe.

Not good. Definitely not good.

After almost three years of peace after the Mariemeya incident Duo and Quatre had managed to help Heero become more open and human. He showed more emotion then ever before, small things maybe but he still showed them. Seeing him this emotionless was a really bad relapse into his old ways.

One thing they, or rather Duo, had discovered was that if Heero threatened to kill you, you where mostly safe from him. It was just his way to distance someone who was getting to close to him. But if he pulled his gun on someone without threaten to kill them beforehand then that someone wasn't likely to be alive within moments.

Silent conversation passed between the three pilots, three nods followed. They had to defuse the situation and give Heero time to calm down and collect himself. Wufei and Duo started bickering between each other, Wufei drew his katana and started chasing Duo around the room before Duo hid behind Heero. They both knew it was a potentially lethal mistake to get that close to Heero right now, but it was also the best way of taking Heeros mind of the situation so he could calm down. Trowa turned back towards the other occupants of the room, though he still kept a part of his attention on his fellow three pilots. He noticed three more people had entered the room. A woman in a nurse costume, she had a basket with different glass bottles containing different kinds of liquid. They differ from each other by what seemed to be colour and texture, possibly also taste. They could possibly be poisons or truth serums.

Between the two redheads and the black haired and sand haired men stood two teens. The boy had hair in the same shade of red as the two older redheads. His parents, Trowa guessed. And beside him stood a young woman, brown bushy hair and brown eyes, both of them stared at the five pilots with confused expressions.

"Professor Lupin.." the girl started but was silenced by a motion of the sand haired mans hand. Trowa didn't show any signs of having noticed this short exchange and filled away the information for later. Now he at least knew three of their names. Lupin, the sand haired man, Molly, the redheaded woman and Poppy, the nurse. He also noticed the British accent the young girl had, that was a big clue to where they where, not many people had distinct accents anymore, and the places where that distinct accents where common was few.

While keeping an eye at the other in the room he crouched down and gently shook Quatres shoulder, softly calling his name. He heard the old man once again call to him using the name Harry, Trowa simply ignored him again. Though he did noticed the woman in the nurse uniform approaching and before she had taken even two steps Trowa had his gun in his hand and pointed it at her.

"Don't come any closer." Was all he said in an emotionless voice.

By this time Wufei and Duo had managed to make Heero calmer though he was still tense. The other three pilots noticed Trowas emotionless voice and almost dead eyes and winced at it. Trowa was in protection mode and pissed. They quickly took up positions around him and Quatre and stared at the other people occupying the room. Duo held two throwing daggers in one hand and his gun in the other. He had a devil-may-care kind of grin on his face, though if you looked at his eyes they where deadly serious, Wufei had his katana ready and Heero held his own gun by his side pointing down. Heero studied the group for a moment before he spoke in a tone of voice that told the other pilots that from then on he where in command.

"02, 03, 05 stand down." He said in a clear, cool voice. The other pilots accepting him as leader and spokesperson, backed of and made a point of relaxing somewhat. Still mad about Quatre being unconscious Trowa did not put away his gun but he did lower it. Slightly. Heero knew that was all he was going to get from Trowa at the moment so he ignored it and turned his cobalt eyes at the others in the room.

"Explain" was all Heero said.

----------------------------------

To say they had been surprised when not one but two people came through the dimensional portal was an understatement. And then one of them, a tall auburn haired teen, which they realise by his magical aura, was Harry, rolled and stood up in a defensive stance over a smaller blond teen that seemed to be unconscious.

Albus tried to get Harry's' attention by calling out his name, though he didn't seem to take any notice of this and proceeded to checked over his blond friend for injuries but seemed not to find any. When the blond boy didn't wake up he got up and stood over him in a defensive stance that spoke volumes of the boy being important to him. The tall teen obviously seemed threatened. He studied them, searching for threats toward him and his friend. He blinked when he spotted Alastors magical eye but other than that didn't show his surprise, if he even was surprised.

The teen had auburn coloured hair that fell in one giant bang over a part of his face. A pair of emerald green eyes stared at them, assessing them in a way that made shivers run up and down their spines as it passed over them. Assessing them and dismissing them in a matter of seconds.

When Harry turned towards him he smiled at him reassuringly, though Harry didn't show any sign of recognition. He didn't show any emotion what so ever actually and just stared at him

"Harry" he called out again, Harry frowned at this then he proceeded to ignore Albus completely and studied Severus for moment before doing the same with Minerva.

The boy glanced down at the blond boy again and sighed. Albus stepped forward to get the boys attention. Two intense emerald orbs trained on him immediately and held his gaze. Albus noticed the portal opening again and he called to Harry in worry, he wanted Harry to step away from that portal. If Harry fell in again they might not be able to find him again. He watched in a slight confusion as three more boys fell out of the blue energy. A tirade of Chinese cursing rang throughout the room. Albus turned to Molly and asked her to go and bring Poppy as the blond one still hadn't woken up and the three newly arrived boys might be hurt from the trip through time. Molly nodded and left the room after a quick glance at the five boys.

They watched in bemusement as a teen with obvious Chinese heritage yelled at the braided one and pushed him to the side making the braided one fall to the floor with a startled yelp. The braided one looked up and cried "Trowa!" and jumped up and hugged the silent teen. The Chinese teen quickly got of the last boy, not quite running but it wasn't far from it. The last one, this one also with Asian heritage, Japanese, Albus thought, picked himself of the floor. His face was emotionless and cold and he held something made of metal in his hand. Dumbledore wasn't sure what it was but he remembered seeing a picture of one some years ago. At this moment, the door behind them opened silently and Poppy followed Molly into the room. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger followed them silently, they both had a stubborn expression on their face and Molly seemed a bit annoyed at them.

Turning his attention back to the five newly arrived boys he noticed when the three teens cringed at the sight of the Japanese teens face and the device he was holding. Some form of silent communication passed between the three of them. While Harry turned back to the still unconscious blond the other two started bickering at each other. After a moment the Chinese pulled out his katana and started chasing the braided one around the room until the braided one decided to hide behind the still emotionless Japanese teen.

"Harry" he started trying to catch Harrys' attention, Harry though ignored him and continued to call out softly to the blond boy. Poppy noticed the unconscious boy and went into nurse mode and took a few steps towards Harry and the blond boy, intent on finding out what was wrong with the boy and help him if possible. But before she could take even two steps Harry pinned her with blazing green eyes and pointed a similar metal object as the one the Japanese teen had held at her.

"Don't come any closer." He said in an emotionless voice, the other three teens immediately focused on Harry and came up and surrounded him, all of them had serious expressions of varying degree. The braided on had a huge feral grin on his face that contradicted the seriousness of his violet eyes. He held two throwing daggers in one hand and one of the metal devices in his other. The Chinese teen held his katana ready and scowled in a way that could rival Snape on a bad day. The Japanese held his own metal device, though he held it loosely at his side. He studied them for a moment before speaking to his three friends.

"02, 03, 05 stand down." He said in a clear, cool voice. The other teens relaxed somewhat, the braided one put away his metal thing but kept his daggers out, the Chinese lowered his katana. Harry lowered his own metal thing but he did not put it away, his emotionless expression and blazing eyes unnerved Dumbledore. The Japanese teen looked at Harry for a moment before he turned his cobalt eyes at the others in the room.

"Explain" was all he said.


	3. Chap 3  First meeting

Disclaimer: I still don't own the hp chars or the gundam boys.

* * *

Albus looked at the five young men with uncertainty. He wasn't sure what had just happened. How these five boys had come to be there. They had only wanted to pull back Harry but somehow the blond boy had come with him and then the three other boys had followed. Maybe they where magical? Oh now he was just being stupid, _of course_ they where magical, they wouldn't have been able to come through that portal if they weren't. So they where magical and had probably been with Harry when he disappeared in an electrical blue portal and had somehow managed to follow their friend. But how? That shouldn't have been possible. The spell they had cast to find Harry had been very specific to who it would bring back. Albus noticed the impatient looks he was given by the four boys and decided it would probably be in his best interest to actually answer some of their questions and get some answers from them also. Mostly from Harry though, he really needed to know what had happened.

"Well my boy." He stated and smiled at Harry. Harry just frowned in annoyance again "It seems some introductions are needed." With that statement he looked expectantly at the four boys.

The braided one glanced at the Japanese one for a brief moment before his face broke out in a huge grin. His daggers disappeared somewhere in his clothes and he bounced forward.

"Duo Maxwell!" He proclaimed with a happy cry. "I may run and hide but I never tell a lie" he grinned cheerfully and bounced over to the Chinese teen, slung an arm around his shoulder and poked him at his chest. "This stiff guy's Chang Wufei, or Wufei Chang, whichever way you're inclined. Though I prefer Wuffers." Chang growled at him, Maxwell just grinned again and bounced away before the Chinese teen could reach him with his raised katana.

"It's Wufei!" he snapped at Duo. "Stop manhandling my name!" Duo just grinned at him and bounced over to the Japanese teen. He slung his arms around the stoic boys' neck and grinned at him when he was thrown a slightly annoyed look.

"This", he pocked the stoic teen in his chest, "is Mr-I'm-a-workaholic-and-I-will-shoot-you-if-you-so-much-as-mention-me-having-to-take-a-vacation-Heero Yuy" Heero turned a full scaled death glare at Duo, which he didn't seemed to be faced by in the slightest. Duo just grinned his devil-may-care grin again and proceeded in bouncing over to Harry. He tackled Harry, who simply just compensated the sudden extra weight on his right side and didn't even seemed faced by the fact that a hyperactive braided maniac had just tackled hugged him. He never wavered in his staring at the group of people on the other side of the room with a look completely void of emotions.

"And this is," Duo glanced at Harry for a second "a currently thoroughly pissed of Trowa Barton." He gave Harry, or Trowa as he called him, a sideway glance again. Then Duo looked at Albus again, a startlingly serious expression on his face. "You wouldn't have something to do with Quatre here being unconscious hu? Because if you do then I wouldn't want to be you once Quatre has woken up and Trowa doesn't feel obligated to stay at his side at all times." He gave Albus a piercing stare. "Actually I wouldn't like to be you when Quatre wakes up and is declared okay because who ever are responsible for this will have four really ticked of pilots after their asses." Then he grinned again and pointed down at the still unconscious blond.

"This leads us to this cute little blond down on the floor here. That is Quatre Raberba Winner. Our groups mostly used spokesperson and diplomat." He chirped happily as if he hadn't just threatened them.

As if his introduction was a signal the blond started to stir slightly. The reaction was immediate. Harry almost threw Duo away from him and crouched down beside Winner and collected him in his arms and held him close to his chest.

"Quatre, can you hear me? Come on Angel, wake up now." They heard him murmur to the stirring blond. He continued to speak softly to the blond boy as he was starting to wake up. His eyelids started to flutter and soon enough two amazingly beautiful aqua marine coloured orbs were revealed and staring into two emerald ones.

"Trowa? What happened?" a soft voice asked and Harry smiled softly at the blond.

"Don't know yet, was about to get an explanation from the ones responsible of whatever happened." He answered in a soft tone with a small smile.

Harry helped the blond to stand and turned fierce green eyes at the group of wizards with an expression that clearly said 'explain or else'.

Albus, realising that something wasn't as it should be as Harry didn't show any kind of recognition towards them. The hostility he was showing at the moment and the emotionless expression on his face was wrong. Something had happened to Harry when he had been thrown to whatever place he had ended up in. Albus also realised the very real threat of serious pain if he didn't answer their questions soon, he coughed softly before looking at the five boys again.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He smiled at them. He turned towards the group and introduced them to the five boys.

"Over there we have Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks" the lady winced at the mention of her name and glared at Dumbledore, "and Kingsley Shackelbolt. They are Aurors, they uphold the law in the wizarding world." He offered as an explanation when he saw their blank faces at the word 'Auror'

"Just Tonks. I will hex you in seven different ways if ya call me by my name." The purple haired woman said with a good natured grin. Duo grinned back at her, he liked her already.

"Yes well, beside them are Arthur and Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." He continued. The three redheads and the bushy haired girl nodded at the five teens. Trowa, Heero and Wufei just stared back. Quatre huffed at his friends' behaviour and elbowed Trowa to make him at least be polite and nod at the others. He and Duo greeted them with smiles and soft hellos.

"Then we have Madam Pomfrey, the School Nurse. Professor Sirius Black and Professor Remus Lupin, both work here at this school as our DADA teachers. And lastly to my left is Professor Severus Snape our potion master and to my right is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor. They also work here." He turned back towards the five teenaged boys and smiled at them, eyes twinkling.

"And I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," here he stopped, hearing Duo snort in disbelief.

"Oh come on, ya can do better than that. Ya seriously wan' us to believe that there's really something like magic?" Duo was outright laughing now. Harry and Heero were simply staring at them, eyebrows raised slightly in disbelief. Wufei scowled at them but Quatre looked at them with a concentrated expression on his soft face.

Harry noticed this and turned his attention towards him.

"Truth?" he asked simply and the blond boy looked up at Harrys' green eyes and nodded silently. To Albus surprise this effectively made Duo to stop laugh and Wufeis' scowl disappeared to be replaced by a surprised expression. Heero glanced at Quatre and Harry with a surprised expression as well though it disappeared almost immediately. They stared at the group of witches and wizards in front of them in silence for a while.

"Well. That was interesting" unsurprisingly it was Duo who piped up with a huge grin on his face. He was bouncing on the spot in excitement. "Can you show us something? Please? Please? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" he begged bouncing and grinning like a madman, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Heero was shaking his head in an exasperated way at his friends' excitement. Quatre and Harry both smiled at the exited teen.

"Well I guess I could do that." Albus smiled at the exited teen and pulled out his wand, he noticed how they all tensed at that sight of the wand. "This is my wand; it is what I use most of the time when I use my magic." He explained without moving his hand or wand. The five boys relaxed and looked at him. Duo and Quatre looked at him expectantly while Wufei seemed to try not to look too interested. Harry and Heero just stared emotionlessly though Heero had a raised eyebrow, signalling his continuing interest.

Albus waved his wand and a table that stood next to the wall leaped forward, he then waved a second time and it transformed into a plush sofa in red velvet. Another wave and it turned into a black Labrador who barked at the five pilots and waged its tail. A third wave and the dog turned back into a table which leaped back to its place by the wall.

The five boys where silent for a moment and turned towards each other. Some form of silent communication passed between the five of them before they turned back to look at the others again.

"Why did you bring us here?" it was Heero who spoke up this time.

"Actually, the four of you Misters Yuy, Chang, Winner and Maxwell, have been brought here by accident. The one we wanted to bring here was you Harry." Albus turned towards the green eyed teen and smiled reassuringly; though his smile faded slowly when he was meet by Harrys' impassive stare. Quatre looked up at Trowa with a slight frown. He could feel Trowas confusion and annoyance towards the old man.

"Trowa, do you know these people?" he asked softly.

Trowa turned and looked down at Quatre with soft eyes. He shook he head in negative.

"No Quatre, I do not know these people, I have never meet them before." They heard a gasp and looked up again. Most of the others in the room seemed to be shocked by his statement, the two teens seemed to be upset and Black and Lupin seemed devastated. The youngest of the women, Granger, stepped forward with a pleading look on her face.

"What are you talking about Harry?" the young teenaged girl asked in confusion. "Don't you remember us? We're your friends. We have been your friends for five years now. You must remember us." Tears started to fall from her eyes and she seemed to want to go over to Trowa, though Ronald stopped her.

Trowa frowned at her. Had he known these people before he lost his memories during the eve wars? No that could not be it; he had regained them shortly after he lost them in the first place. Where they from even further back, after all he didn't have any memories past the age of seven. _(A:N/ I don't know if that's right since I haven't read the manga, and I don't remember if it's mentioned in the anime, so I apologise if that's incorrect.)_ But that wasn't logical either, these people claimed to have known him for five years and they acted as if they had known him recently. The only logical explanation was that they had found the wrong person and that their friend, whoever he might be, was probably looking a lot like Trowa himself. It was slightly disconcerting knowing there could be someone that could easily pass as him out somewhere in the world.

Looking over the crestfallen faces of the others in the room he realised that they greatly missed their missing friend and that they had used whatever it was they had used to find him again. Realising this he knew he couldn't really hold Quatres previous unconsciousness against them as they hadn't meant for that to happen. He should at least try to be polite towards them. It wasn't their fault after all. He noticed Quatres' frown and how he was rubbing his chest, where his heart where. Trowa absentmindedly wrapped an arm around Quatres shoulders and pulled him towards himself, silently reassuring his love that he was alright. He couldn't help but notice the strange looks he and Quatre got from the several of the others at this. This abruptly put them back on his bad list again.

He looked over at Dumbledore with a slightly apologetic look on his face.

"I am sorry but it seems to me that you have gotten the wrong person. I have never seen you before and as you seem to have known this Harry for the past five years I couldn't be that person. I have spent the last two years working and living with Quatre. I am sorry but you have the wrong person."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment but then shook his head.

"No my boy, you are Harry." He said in a voice that broke no argument. "It just seems as you don't remember that you are. You have the exact same magical aura as Harry have. If it weren't for your aura then I would never have thought you were Harry, you look so different than what you used to." The group of wizards and witches on the other side of the room looked up at the old man with hope in their eyes when he spoke, Trowa felt somewhat bad about having to break that hope. Trowa shook his head, and looked over at the group with sad eyes. Quatre reached up and placed a hand on his arm in silent comfort. He knew how much this pained Trowa. One of Trowas greatest wishes where to find out about the part of his life that he still had no memory of, where he came from, who his family had been. His heritage.

"I am not the person you are looking for. I have been with my friends here for the past five years. There is no logical way that I could be the one you are looking for. I am sorry, but you have to let us leave. If you insist on holding us here you can get in a lot of trouble with the Preventers." The group gave him confused looks at that. Ronald Weasley turned to the Granger girl. "Preventers?" he asked her, a confused expression on his face. She just looked as confused as he was.

The pilots looked at each other at that. What was wrong with these people? Everyone knew who the Preventers where. How secluded was this place really? Trowa looked over the people in the room. All of them seemed equally confused by his statement as the two teens where.

"You don't know about the Preventers?" Duo asked puzzlement. "Where is this place located? Are we on a secluded colony or what?" the group just seemed even more confused by that.

Quatre was watching them intently, he was beginning to think he knew why they where so confused by what the pilots where talking about, but he hoped he was wrong. he hoped it was impossible but all things so far pointed to that his theory was right.

"Where are we and what year is it?" he asked, his voice soft but deadly serious. The other pilots turned and looked at him in confusion in varying degrees. Dumbledore looked straight at the blond boy, he didn't seem as confused as the others in the room.

"You are in Scotland, Great Britain, the year is 1995, July 28:th." He stopped and watched the boys. They where watching him with disbelief written all over their faces.

"1995?" Duo chocked out. "As in 1995 old calendar?" this was directed to Wufei, who just stood there, floored. "Truth?" he demanded next, now directed to Quatre, who nodded, equally stunned as Wufei seemed to be. "Well this is… confusing." He ended faintly, for once completely speechless about the situation. Dumbledore frowned at them. How far into the future had Harry been thrown? He focused on the blond boy; he seemed to be the least shocked one.

"What year did we bring you boys from?" he asked with a soft voice. The blond looked at his four friends for a moment, rubbing his chest absently, and then he looked at Dumbledore with a small, dazed smile.

"When the blue energy appeared in my and Trowas home it was seven o'clock pm, Friday, July 28:th, the year ac 198." He answered a little dazed. Snapping out of his shock he realised he needed to elaborate that a bit.

"That is After Colony, 198. Which is, give or take about 20 years, roughly 600 years in the future." The magical group seemed floored by that. Quatre decided to ask Dumbledore what he really wanted to know.

"Can you send us back? To our time?" he asked, a serious tone to his voice.

Dumbledore had to take a few moments to get his bearings again. 600 years into the future. No wonder it had taken so much energy for the spell to pinpoint the location of Harrys magical aura. It took a moment before he realised Quatre had asked him a question. He looked down at the blond boy and took a moment to try and remember what he had been asked, ah, if they could be returned to their home.

"Yes, it shouldn't be that hard, since you have already travelled here from that time it is a simple matter to backtrack the auras. But I am afraid you will have to wait a few days for the energy required to replenish before we can perform the spell again." Quatre nodded at that. He silently wondered how long he would have to stall before the others snapped out of their shock. He didn't have to wait long though. A glance back showed Duo and Trowa watching him with alert eyes. Wufei seemed to coming out of it soon, only Heero was left with a slightly clouded look. Duo had opted to holding one of Heeros arms in a secure grip, silently supporting the dazed pilot.

Quatre turned back towards the magical group and smiled warmly.

"Maybe we could continue this line of conversation tomorrow? I think we all need some time to process all that has happened so far. And I do think it would be a good idea to retire for the night." He smiled at Dumbledore who looked back, eyes twinkling madly. Silently the pilots wondered if the old man was on something, his eyes where twinkling way too much.

"Yes, I believe mr Winner are quite right. I think all of us need some time to think all this through. Dobby." He called out and immediately a pop was heard and a very strange creature appeared in front of the two groups.

Now you just shouldn't startle five ex gundam pilots who are already high strung from having been told they had ended up 600 years before their own time. The same moment the creature appeared, four ex pilots had their guns, once again, trained at the other group, emotionless eyes stared at them and two daggers embedded themselves in front of the creature and one very annoyed Chinese teen had a dangerous looking sword in his hands and glowering murderously at the offending thing.

The magical group stared in shock; none of them had any doubt that they would be dead if they made any kind of movement that could be interpreted as threatening.

Duo was the first one to recover. He grinned at them and pocketed his third knife and put away his gun. He nudged Heero slightly and tapped Quatre on the shoulder before he spoke up.

"Ya shouldn't startle us like that," he grinned apologetically at them. "Especially when we're slightly in shock. It can easily get ya killed." His serious eyes and the fact that they had just seen them go into fighting mode in less than 0.2 seconds just made the other group nod in silence. Dumbledore coughed before he turned to a terrified house elf.

"Dobby." He stated but the house elf did seem to hear him. Dobby was staring at Harry with wide eyes. Suddenly they started to tear up and his lips were starting to tremble ever so slightly. Harry seemed to notice and he glanced down at the strange creature with a slight apprehension, he had always had a way with animals but this was something completely different. It had greyish leather like skin and was quite short with big bat-like ears, bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls, and a long, thin nose. It wore a red tee-shirt that more looked like a dress on the tiny creature and it also wore several colourful pieces of knitted squares on his head, like hats. Trowa wasn't sure what the squares where supposed to be. He also wasn't sure what the creature was or how he was supposed to behave to calm it down. Since it seemed to behave somewhat like humans did he turned his attention to it fully. He noticed the other group stare at him with hopeful eyes. They where expecting something from him again.

"Hello." He said softly to the strange thing. He instantly regretted it as the thing squealed and launched it self towards him and glomped his legs, hugging his knees, crying happily. All he could do was too stare down at it in shock. The other pilots noticed and he heard how Duo was laughing silently at the sight.

"Master Harry Potter Sir! Dobby so glad Master Harry Potter Sir is back. Master Harry Potter Sir's weasel and Hermy and dogfather and wolfie have been so upset that Master Harry Potter Sir disappeared! Dobby has been so sad to! Dobby so glad Sir's come back!" it cried into his legs.

Trowa looked over at the other pilots with a look of horror on his face, well masked yes, but the other pilots saw it clearly. He focused on Quatre and pleaded with his eyes with him to help him with the strange creature; he was completely out of his element right now. Mad raging lions on a killing spree he could deal with. Emotional humanlike creatures he could not.

Quatre just smiled and squatted down and looked at the happily crying creature.

"Hello." He said softly, gaining the creatures attention. "My name is Quatre, what's your name?" he smiled at the creature as it stared at him with huge eyes.

"I is Dobby Sir's" it said and proudly pointed at his own chest. Quatre chuckled softly, Dobbys happiness and excitement was seeping into Quatre, leaving him feeling happy and relaxed. He liked this little guy. The strange creature was watching him intently now.

"You's are friends to Master Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby asked with a small frown on his face. Quatre glanced up at Trowa. He seemed to be resigning himself to the fact that these strange people, and creatures, wouldn't stop calling him Harry anytime soon. He gave Quatre a microscopic nod and looked down at Dobby, who was still hugging his knees to death. The little guy simply refused to completely let go of Trowas leg, the other pilots could clearly see Trowa holding himself back from kicking the poor creature across the room.

Duo was hiding behind Heero, trying desperately to smother his laughter. He really did try but to him the whole situation was hilarious.

"Yes." Quatre answered Dobbys question. "We are." He noticed the looks of happiness the magical group was giving them. They probably thought Trowa was giving in and accepting their insisting that he was this Harry person. Dobby looked really happy and finally let go of Trowas legs at this point and started bouncing in excitement. Trowa gave a relived sigh. He really wasn't the kind of person who let people touch him for that long. But Dobby reminded him of some of the smaller animals from the circus and he really didn't want to hurt the little guy. After a few death glares and hissed comments from Heero, Duo managed to calm down enough to stop laughing, though he had a huge grin on his face and his eyes sparkled in mirth.

Can I's help you's? Dobby will always help Master Harry Potter Sir's friends! Can Dobby bring you's anything?" the excited little creature chirped happily and watched Quatre with huge watery eyes. Trowa noticed the Granger girl frowning disapprovingly at Dobby and filled that away to go over it later.

"I think Professor Dumbledore wanted you to do something, as it was he who summoned you." Quatre glanced at Dumbledore and received a small nod in confirmation at that. Dobbys eyes widened and he whirled around and stared at Dumbledore with distress. Wringing his hands, he started to apologise profusely to the older wizard. Then to the five pilots horror he started banging his head against the floor all the while apologising and berating himself. Trowa was the one who finally managed to stop him from seriously harming himself. He simply reached down and placed his hand on Dobbys head and held it still. Then he turned the little guy around so he could stare into his eyes and just stood like that for a while.

"Don't do that anymore." He told the upset creature with a soft voice and held Dobbys gaze with calm eyes until Dobby nodded and sniffled a little. Then once again Trowa regretted his actions as the little guy cried out in happiness and grabbed his hand in a death grip and held on, wailing on about how 'Good and kind Master Harry Potter Sir' was and how 'Dobby is happy Sir's come back, yes he is!'. Trowa could only remain standing slightly bend over, staring at the, once again excited creature, as it claimed his hand as its personal comforter.

Duo cracked up again. He did feel sorry for Trowa, really. He knew how disturbing it must be for the silent pilot, but really it was just so damn hilarious he just couldn't help laugh at the whole thing.

When Trowa finally had had enough of it all, he straightened and lifted his hand until he held it levelled with his chest. Dobby didn't seem to notice he had left the floor, he just continued to express his happiness into Trowas hand. Duo laughed even harder.

Trowa wasn't a touchy feely kind of person. The only one he actively hugged was Quatre and he allowed Duo the occasional hug since he knew there where no way around them. Other then them it was the animals at the circus who he allowed to touch him for a period longer than ten seconds. Now he had been glomped twice in fifteen minutes by a greyish creature who seemed hell bent on hugging some part of his anatomy to death.

Trowas eyebrow twitched.

Quatre noticed this and quickly grabbed Dobby under his arms, startling him enough to let got of Trowas hand and Quatre quickly placed Dobby on the floor again, away from Trowa. Quatre didn't like the strong feeling of irritation that was emitting from his lover. He wasn't sure what Trowa would do if they insisted in pushing him. In an effort to try to prevent bloodshed he turned to Dumbledore again, his smile a little bit strained and repeated his inquiry for accommodations and to be allowed to retire for the night.

Dumbledore smiled at Quatre. He had also noticed the increasing tension coming from Harry. He nodded at Quatre with a smile and twinkling eyes.

"Yes, quite right you are." It wasn't hard to hear the amusement in his voice.

"Dobby, could you see to it that five rooms…" he started but was cut of by Heero.

"Three rooms would be sufficient Professor." Dumbledore looked over at the stoic teen and noticed, not for the first time, the closeness between him and Duo. He also had noticed the close behaviour between Harry and Quatre. He nodded his consent once again.

"Yes, of course. Dobby? Could you see to it that three rooms are prepared for our guests?" He finished asking the excited house elf. Dobby nodded enthusiastically, his ears flapping against his head, and disappeared with a small pop. Five minutes later he reappeared and announced that three rooms near the great hall where ready for the five boys.

"Well then. If you would follow me and I shall show you the rooms and then we all can retire for the night." He said with a smile and led the way out the door.

The five ex-terrorists waited until the rest of the magical group had left the room before they followed them. Dumbledore led them down several hallways and after a while they came out to a platform that led several staircases. There they had to stop as the pilots came across their first confrontation with the paintings. The five pilots stared at the paintings in silent shock. They where Talking! Several of the paintings where having conversations with each other and the inhabitants of the paintings moved! And sometimes just upped and left the frame. Duo actually picked up a small painting and examined the backside, front and frame (while ignoring the indignant protests yelled at him from the little lady that inhabited the painting) before he was convinced it wasn't some type of 3D technology or hologram. The magical group just looked on in amusement.

After that the trek down the stairs towards the great hall was fairly eventless, though they had a small encounter with an old armour that was walking down a corridor, it stopped and greeted the whole group in German with an echoing voice and Dumbledore had to sweet talk one door before it would open and let them through.

Duo found it all hilarious and had a huge grin on his face and his eyes where sparkling with mirth and a mischievousness that made the other pilots nervous.

Finally Dumbledore stopped in front of a portrait a very beautiful, small black haired girl. She had pale features and large dark blue eyes that held a serene feeling, and she wore a plain dark blue dress. She sat among the roots of a huge tree, playing with a white ball and singing softly. Dumbledore smiled at the girl who waved back at him before she continued to play with her small ball. Dumbledore turned back at the five pilots and gestured to the painting.

"The entrance to your rooms is guarded by Celina here. Celina, I'd like you to meet Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, Quatre Winner and" he paused for a second and glanced over at Trowa. Trowa just stared back with slightly narrowed eyes in an otherwise impassive face. "Trowa Barton." He finished the introduction. "Why don't we leave you five boys here to acquaintance yourselves with Celina, when you want to enter your room, say 'chiave' and then state a password of your choosing to Celina and she will open the portal for you." With that Dumbledore bid them good night and he and the magical group left the five pilots alone.

* * *

A:N/ Well. This chap's a little longer than the first two. More humour too. Hope ya'll like it. 

Now. How 'bout you leave a little review? (brings out the puppy dog eyes) Pwease?


	4. Chap 4 interlude

A:N/ I really, really… don't like this one. At all. Why I wrote it in the first place and then kept it as it is, is beyond me. Feel free to ignore it. It's mainly crap and nothing important.

* * *

The five pilots looked after the magical group as they disappeared up the stairs, then at each other for a moment before Quatre shrugged and stepped closer to the painting. He looked at the small girl for a moment while she happily played with her white ball.

"Excuse me Miss Celina?" he started, the girl looked up at the blond pilot and broke out in a beautiful smile. She dropped the ball and it bounced away and disappeared among the large roots of the tree. She stood up and danced over the roots until she stood as high up as she could come without climbing up the tree.

"Yes master Quatre?" she answered, her voice clear and curious. He smiled at her.

"Could you tell us about yourself. How this password-thing works and how you guard our rooms?" he asked with a soft voice. She just smiled even bigger and clapped her hands tighter excitedly.

"My name was Celina Lacy. I was the last of the Lacy line that used to live in Lacy Manor located on Lacy Lands. Sadly the manor was destroyed during a feud my family had with the Moore clan. Did you know that the Forbidden Forest was once a very beautiful forest that we called emerald forest? It was a very long time ago and not many know that anymore." Celina had a wistful expression on her small face as she remembered her childhood home. Shaking herself slightly she smiled softly at Quatre again "I was turned when I was sixteen and lived in emerald forest until the taint started, I couldn't stay when my beautiful forest were being destroyed." She had tears in her eyes now but perked up almost instantly. "But Maria, she has her portrait up on the fifth floor, has told me that unicorns have returned there so maybe my beautiful forest will be restored one day." She beamed at them.

"You said you where turned? What do you mean by that?" Duo asked over Quatres shoulder, violet eyes sparkling with mirth. Celina stared at him wide eyed for a moment, a pink blush settled in her cheeks, before she answered with a soft small voice.

"When I was sixteen I was turned into a vampire." She murmured glancing at Duo shyly. Quatre had to stifle a laugh; it seemed as if Duo had an admirer. Celina gave them a beaming smile and, true enough, if they looked closely enough they could see a pair of small fangs.

Heero stepped forward next to Duo and wrapped a possessive arm around Duos waist, giving Celina a withering look. Not quite a death glare but pretty close.

"How does the password and protection work?" he more demanded than asked. Duo rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Celina smiled, showing of her fangs.

"It's easy!" she exclaimed bouncing on the large root she was standing on. "All you need to do is say 'chiave' before whatever you want the password to be and then state the word or line of words that are to be the password. I will only open the portrait to someone that knows the password and I won't tell it to anyone. Not even the headmaster can force me to tell him the correct word, he can force his way inside though, but he won't do that. He's a nice man and besides it's really hard, forcing a protector portrait to open up against its will. Oh! And you can change the password daily if you want to, I don't mind, I'm really excited about this. I have never been a protector portrait before." She beamed at them with pride.

They looked at each other for a moment, silently deciding on what to use as a password by using the sign language they had come up with during the eve wars. Eventually Heero looked at Celina again and stated with a clear, low voice.

"Chiave, Gundam Wing zero." He said. They had decided to use things from their own age as passwords and also to change the password every morning. They would use Deathscythe in the morning and then work their way through with the rest of the gundams. They didn't trust the people in this place yet and also, if they had several words in the password it would be increasingly harder for someone to be able to guess or break their way in.

Celina beamed at them though, and the portrait swung open to reveal an archway behind it. Stepping through, they found themselves in a large rectangular common room. A large fireplace was over to the right of the entry portrait and in front of it was a three seat couch, a two seat sofa and two armchairs standing around a low table of dark cheery wood. A dinner table with five chairs stood to the left of the entry portrait and in front of them they saw three doors leading of to other rooms. Investigating they found out that the three doors led to three bedrooms. Wufei chose the smaller one that had a cream and brown colour theme. Duo and Heero chose the black and blue one and Trowa and Quatre took the one with brown and light blue colours. All bedrooms had a large bed with thick blankets and soft mattresses. A desk stood buy one of the walls and all rooms had a walking closet and an en suit bathroom with a large tub. All in all, it was very comfortable looking. They stayed up for a few hours, discussing what had happened so far. They decided that they would wait and see what happened. They didn't trust the magical group but if the wizards was correct and this really was 1995 then they would need the wizards help in returning to their own time.

Quatre glared at the other four until they promised him that they would behave properly and not scare the poor wizards. Quatre had felt the turmoil the magical group hade felt every time the pilots' hade showed their weapons or in some way displayed their abilities to fight. If it was one thing they didn't need to do while in this time, it was to make the ones that could possibly send them back home, afraid of them.

* * *

A.N:/ (Sighs) Short and utterly pointless I know. I hade so much trouble writing this. Writing, deleting and rewriting the whole thing so many times I'm sick of this part now.

But I want to get going to the next chapter, which is almost finished; I just have to put the finishing touches to it. Chapter 5 will be up soon. I promise!

I've also re-uploaded the three previous chapters; I've fixed some typos and such.

Now. Press the little button just below here and revive. You know you want to. (Grins)


	5. Chap 5 The Morning After

Disclaimer: I still don't own the HP-vers or the gundam boys. That would be JK. Rowling and Bandai Entertainment

* * *

The next day found the five pilots awake by sunrise and since Duo and Quatre both needed caffeine to be able to pull of any kind of cheerful behaviour and Trowa wouldn't even consider waking up properly before he had had his morning coffee, the five of them set out to try and find the kitchen. By six o'clock Quatre was becoming increasingly miffed by the whole situation, Trowa had still not deigned them, well, Quatre at least, with any kind of coherent speech and was incapable of placate the irritated blond. Duo was snapping irritably at the remaining two pilots, and the least you could say about the five visitors was that they where irritated. By seven o'clock the five of them finally found themselves by the entrance to the great hall again and Heero and Wufei preyed to any kind of divine being that where feeling kind towards five ex terrorists, that there would be someone in the hall that could produce some kind of caffeine for the other three pilots. 

As luck would have it there where people present in the great hall. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat by a table at the far side of the hall eating breakfast. Heero, ignoring the other pilots for the moment and anything else for that matter, set his eyes on Black and stalked over the hall, only stopping when he stood beside the raven haired man.

Black looked at him curiously, then glancing over to the other four pilots who where making their way over at a more sedated pace.

"Caffeine?" Heero snapped.

Alright, so Duo, Quatre and Trowa weren't the only ones that needed their morning fix of caffeine to be able to behave properly. They're allowed that. Give them a break.

Black blinked at them and a small smile crept over his face.

"Bad night?" he asked sweetly. Heero made a sound in his throat that very much resembled a growl.

Lupin glanced over the newspaper he was reading and took in the irate pilot and four equally irritated ones that where soon about to unleash their ire on them. A miffed blond demon and a scowling Duo alongside a strangely subdued Wufei and a sleepwalking Trowa. Lupin took pity on the five.

"Sirius, stop teasing them and tell them how they order breakfast. Something tells me it would be detrimental to your health if you would continue." There where hints of amusement in his voice, Black smiled at Lupin, he had noticed too. But that was what made it so much fun to tease people in the morning.

"Just tell the plate what you want or call for Dobby and tell him, he'll bring what ever you want from the kitchens." Black smiled at them and after a quick glance at Trowa he snatched the newspaper from Lupin and grinned at Lupins annoyed huff.

Heero stared at them for a second. Tell the plate? He went over to the other pilots and told them what they where supposed to do to get food. They stared at him as if he had lost his mind. He gave a microscopic shrug as if to say 'Don't blame me for the idiocy'

Duo suggested they call for Dobby since that felt at least a little bit more normal than telling their plate what they wanted to eat. That made Trowa wake up a little bit more and he quickly told Quatre what he wanted before he more or less hid in a chair on the other side of the long table. He did not want to be assaulted by that strange little creature again; he wasn't sure what he would do if Dobby tried to latch on to him in his semi-woken up state. Most likely kill the poor thing.

Duo snickered at Trowas blatant escape, he still found the whole thing hilarious though he didn't laugh, he didn't want to tempt drawing the tall pilots' wrath once he was fully awake and coherent.

Ordering their breakfast and most importantly the various caffeinated drinks, (herbal tea for Wufei and Heero, vanilla for Quatre, black coffee for Trowa and sweetened coffee for Duo,) the four of them joined Trowa, Lupin and Black by the table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sirius glanced over at the five boys and Remus did the same over the edge of his cup of tea. They where somewhat less guarded than what they had been the night before, though he suspected it being because they where slightly off centre from what they had been told the night before and, for some, not being completely awake yet. Duo was silently scowling at everyone, Wufei was still somewhat dazed but he had pulled himself into a more aware state, Quatre sulked and was glaring at Duo for some reason. Harry, Oh it felt so great that they had found him again! if only he could remember them, it had almost broken his heart the night before when Harry had told them that he had never meet them before, the honesty in his eyes had told Sirius that he wasn't lying. Harry had his eyes closed and was resting his head in one hand and had the other arm folded on the tabletop, Quatre was leaning on him slightly. Sirius thought he had fallen asleep. Heero was the most awake and alert of the group, openly watching Sirius and Remus, though Sirius couldn't read what he was thinking or feeling.

A few moments later their breakfast arrived. Duo all but attacked the coffeepot and poured himself a cup, added sugar and then proceeded to inhale it. Sirius blinked. Once done Duo sighed happily and prepared another cup at a more relaxed pace. Harry held out his own cup towards Duo, eyes still closed, head still resting in his hand. Apparently he wasn't sleeping. Duo poured some in Harrys' cup as well before he pulled a plate of pancakes towards himself and promptly started inhaling them as well. Heero had a piece of toast and a cup of tea in front of him. Sirius watched as Duo placed two of the pancakes on a plate and placed it in front of Heero just as Heero reached for an apple and placed it beside Duo. They glared at each other for a second before they continued eating. Wufei had several dishes of Chinese food in front of him and he proceeded to eat in silence, ignoring the others.

Quatre had a variety of fruits and bread in front of him but he was ignoring them for the favour of the vanilla tea he had ordered. Holding the cup between his hands he breathed in the soft aroma of the tea and sighed happily before sipping it slowly. His and Harrys chairs where standing as close as possibly and he was leaning slightly at Harry, a content expression on his face. Harry turned towards Quatre and he was watching the blond under half lidded eyes, an impassive but soft expression on his face. He pulled two plates toward him and filled them whit a variety of fruits like grapes, strawberries, blueberries and melon. He put some bread on them as well. He placed one of the two in front of Quatre and took the other for himself. Quatre beamed at him and Harry gave a small but genuine smile back. When they started to eat Sirius couldn't miss that they ate just as much from their own plates as they did the other ones.

With a start, Sirius realised the depth of Harrys and the blonds' relationship and his eyes widened slightly, this however didn't go unnoticed and suddenly he found himself pinned by two calm but cold emerald green eyes. Well one eye since the other was hidden under a big gravity defying bang of auburn coloured hair.

Sirius realised pretty quickly that it was a test. If he showed any kind of negative emotions about their relationship then he would be considered a threat and that would destroy any kind of chances he had of getting his godson back. Therefore he carefully made sure that his face didn't show anything but acceptance and understanding, it wasn't that hard either, since his mate was sitting across from him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trowa sat down a few seats away from Lupin and Black, he didn't want to have to deal with Dobby this early and especially since he wasn't completely awake yet. Sure if someone came in, trying to hurt himself or one of his friends he would take that person down in three second flat, but dealing with an overexcited magical creature? No thanks.

Trowa supported his head in his hand and slumped forward a little bit and closed his eyes. He knew that Black and Lupin would think he was sleeping. He wanted to study these two men, from all of the people from last night these two had been the ones that had seemed the most happy to see him and the most devastated when he denied he was this Harry person. And Lupin confused him. His instincts still told him that Lupin was a wolf. Black also had a similar feeling about him and this made his interest spike. Glancing at them under almost completely closed eyelids he studied the way the two men acted. He watched as Black studied his friends from the corner of his eyes as they told Dobby what they wanted to eat. He also noticed Lupin glancing at him now and then over the edge of his cup.

Once the other four pilots settled down around the table beside him and he felt the comforting pressure of Quatre beside him Trowa allowed himself relax and he closed his eyes completely for a while, trusting his friends to keep watch. He was a little shocked when the food appeared in front of him on the table but he hid it expertly, as well as the other pilots did. With his eyes still closed he silently held out his own cup toward Duo which Duo filled with coffee once he had inhaled his own first cup for the day. Trowa nodded his thanks and settled back in his chair, sipping at the life giving beverage. From the corner of his eye he watched Black subtly study his friends, he smirked mentally when Black blinked in surprise at the speed Duo ate, or rather inhaled, his food.

He turned towards Quatre when he felt the blond leaning against his side and smiled softly at his love. Even after three years he still sometimes couldn't believe Quatre wanted to be with him. He still thought Quatre deserved someone much better than himself. He prepared two plates for them, putting several different types of fruit on them as well as some bread. He placed one of the plates in front of Quatre and Quatre smiled brightly at him. They ate in their normal manner, less than half of the food on their plates wasn't even food they respectively liked that much, but the other one did. As Quatre took some blueberries from Trowas plate and Trowa took a grape from Quatres, Trowa noticed the look of shocked disbelief they where getting from Black. He turned his attention fully on Black and pinned him with a cold emerald glare. Challenging him to say or even think anything bad about Quatre or their relationship. One should never say Trowa wasn't possessive and extremely territorial of what he considered his.

Studying Black for a moment and only seeing acceptance and understanding Trowa broke the contact and turned away and smiled down at Quatres worried expression. Quatre had felt the tension in Trowas body and mind, but hadn't said anything. He knew that if it was serious then Trowa would tell him about it.

By eight o'clock others started to come down to the great hall and the table slowly started to fill. The professors came in followed closely by two of the Aurors they had been introduced to last night. Dumbledore sat down in the middle of the table with McGonagall to his right. Snape sat down at the end of the table, as far away from the others as he could get, looking decidedly sour. Shackelbolt and Moody sat down across from Dumbledore and McGonagall. Both of them watched the five pilots openly for a moment, and the pilots knew they noticed the ease the five of them moved around with and their postures. Sure Duo was slumping in his chair and Quatre and Trowa was all but leaning on each other, but the skill they possessed was visible to those who looked for it. Ten minutes later a large group of redheads came in accompanied by the Granger girl, besides Arthur, Molly and Ronald there was two older boys, twins, and a younger girl. It didn't take much to realise that all of the redheads where related. The redheads spread out on the still open spots around the table, Granger and Ronald Weasley ended up sitting next to Duo and Trowa found himself neighbour to the twins. The younger girl sat down in front of Wufei, who continued to ignore her completely until Quatre raised an eyebrow and made a sharp gesture with his hand. _Behave! _

After that he at least introduced himself to the girl.

They continued eating in a comfortable silence and kept up conversation by using the language of handgestures, facial expressions and average bodylanguage that they had created during the wars. To the magical group it didn't look like the five young men where doing anything but eating breakfast in silence.

Trowa told the other four about the feelings of wolf and dog that he got from Lupin and Black and Quatre told them about the feelings he had picked up the night before and what he was feeling from the magical group at the moment. Anxiety and hope mostly. Heero, who had as always carefully assessed the surveillance and security of whatever building they where in, gave a scathing report of the lack of both in the castle. This was backed up by Wufei. Duo reassured the other four that he had carefully mapped out what they so far had seen of the castle, his photographic memory made that an easy task for him to do.

Once done eating the five of them debated quickly over what they would do next and how to approach the magical group. They agreed to let Quatre take the lead, as was their usual approach when dealing with outside people, as he was far more skilled diplomatically. Quatre turned around to Dumbledore and smiled, and sensing the anxiety from the magical group he projected a small amount of positive feelings and asked the question all five of them wanted to have an answer to.

"Headmaster, how long will it take before you will be able to send us home again?" he asked Dumbledore. Conversation around the table stopped and all turned to look at the elderly wizard.

Dumbledore smiled at Quatre, his eyes twinkling and he was fairly projecting the image of an elderly grandfather. This only caused the five ex-pilots to frown at him though. "The energy for the spell that will allow the four of you to go back home will take three more days to replenish completely, until then you are more than welcome to stay here at Hogwarts Castle. We have a large library you may use and we also have a fine Quiditch pitch which I am sure Ronald and the twins would be more than happy to show you." Dumbledore answered, eyes twinkling serenely.

The five pilots frowned at his reply. Quatre could feel the irritation starting to form from Trowa again. He turned around slightly and looked curiously at him; Trowa usually didn't get irritated that easily. And since they had arrived yesterday, Trowa had already been irritated twice for a long time and also royally mad once. It was unusual to say the least.

'_Are you alright?' _Quatre asked, using hand signs. Trowa nodded once, his emerald eyes calm but their where a small frown on his face.

'_I'm alright, but I don't trust Dumbledore.__ He's up to something and that twinkling in his eyes makes me uneasy for some reason.' _Trowa levelled a mild glare on the headmaster.

"What do you mean with 'four'?" He asked Dumbledore, keeping his eyes, well, eye, trained on the old wizard. "If you can send us back you will send all of us back." The tone of his voice clearly promised severely uncomfortable things if the wizards tried to do something other than that. The other four pilots glanced worriedly at each other, Trowa wasn't one to fall to such open threats and they could all clearly see his temper rising. This wasn't like Trowa at all. Though, they had also never come across a situation such as this one before, so maybe he could be excused for being a bit high strung.

"We will be more than happy to send your friends back if that is what they want but why would you want to leave Harry? You belong here. This is your home." McGonagall answered, sounding truly confused as to why Trowa would want to leave. Trowa turned his eyes on her and sighed, he could feel his irritation of these unusually stubborn people grow with each passing moment.

"I have already told you several times by now that I are not this Harry person." Quatre placed one of his hands on Trowas arm and Trowa instantly relaxed, feeling some of his irritation disappear. Once again the magical group looked to be extremely upset by him saying he wasn't their friend. He sighed and looked straight at Dumbledore and said with a slightly sad voice.

"I realise that you desperately want to find your friend, but I am not him. I am sorry."

And he was. He was sorry that they had lost their friend. He was sorry that he wasn't the person they had been looking for. The night before he had felt a glimmer of hope rise in his chest when they said that they had been looking for him. But it was impossible that he was the person they had been looking for, since they had known Harry for the last five years, and Trowa knew for certain that he had not seen or known these people for the past five years. He knew for certain that he had never met these people at all before yesterday.

Dumbledore though, was shaking his head slightly, denying Trowas words.

"No, my boy." Trowa frowned at this; he wasn't anyones' boy. "You are definitely Harry. You have the same aura and it is impossible for two different people's auras to be exactly the same. Not even identical twins have the same texture or colour to their auras." Dumbledore said. He looked straight at Trowa and seemed to be studying something in the air around him. Trowa wasn't to sure he liked the way the old man was staring at him.

"What I believe has happened is that your memories has been locked somehow. It would be a simple matter to unlock these memories for you. Perhaps then you would remember who you are and your life that you had here." Dumbledore finished, and was a little bit startled by the suspicious (Duo, Quatre and Trowa) and downright hostile (Wufei and Heero) looks he was getting from the five boys.

"You don't actually think we would let you do that?" Duo asked him, a serious expression on his face and his eyes where cold. "What guarantee do we have that you won't just put some fake memories in Trowas mind just to get to keep him here? Why are you so intent on having him think he's this Harry person in the first place?" the braided one demanded more than asked. Most of the magical part of the table stared in outrage at how the braided teen had addressed Dumbledore. Black and Lupin looked on in pensive silence. Molly Weasley was sputtering indignantly at the blatant disrespect the teen had shown while a wide eyed Arthur was trying to calm her down. The teens situated around the table were watching everything with wide eyes, the twins sporting identical looks of surprise. The Aurors seemed to be slightly upset by the tone of voice Duo had used against the headmaster but they also seemed to approve of the cautiousness the five teens where displaying.

Snape sneered at the five ex pilots, though he was silently cheering the braided teen on. Anyone who could make that infernal twinkling of Dumbledores disappeared couldn't be that bad. Quatre glanced at him in curiosity, he could feel the amusement the older raven haired man felt at the moment that contradicted the sour expression on the mans face. This man was more than what he made himself out to be and Quatre made a mental note to tell his fellow ex-pilots about it.

Dumbledore blinked once; momentarily speechless. He wasn't used to a distrust such as the kind these five boys where displaying. Dislike and annoyance when he interfered with things, mostly from the Ministry, was almost a weekly event he had grown used to. But this was highly unusual and he wasn't really sure what to do to make them relax around him. His grandfather persona had obviously failed, so what should he do? Beside him McGonagall was bristling at the covered insult that had been directed against the headmaster.

"How dare you?" she fumed at the longhaired teen. "Professor Dumbledore is the greatest wizards of our time. He would never do something like that!" the five pilots looked at her with blank expressions. Needless to say they where not impressed.

Trowa looked at McGonagall with slight interest though. She had the same feeling that Lupin and Black had, but it was more feline than canine. She reminded him of a pissed of cat and he found himself locking eyes with the older woman.

Dumbledore studied the five teens, Heero and Wufei was still staring hostilely at the magical group and Duo was still staring at Dumbledore suspiciously but Quatre was watching Harry and Harry were staring at Minerva with calm dark emerald eyes. He looked over at Minerva and was surprised to see that the anger she had sported just a few moments ago on his behalf was slowly disappearing and a slightly dazed look was left. She shook her head and looked back at Harry with curiosity in her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

Dumbledore looked back at the five young men. He pondered what he would need to do to make them trust him enough to let him try the spell that would make Harry remember his past. Studying Harry he realised, not for the first time, that Harry was older than when he had disappeared and his appearance had changed quite a lot. Dumbledore didn't really understand how these changes had come to be, but suspected it had something to do with the spell that had been used to send Harry into the future in the first place. He hoped the spell he had in mind would revert these changes and destroy the block he had on his memory. But to do that he needed the five teens to trust him.

Looking over at the five teens again he realised that he would have to do something extreme, just to make them trust him enough, however little that would be, to let him perform the spell. With a sigh he realised what he needed to do. Noticing that Quatre was watching him intently he turned an equally serious gaze on the five teens, focusing slightly more on Quatre and Harry, and waited until all five of them hade their attention turned on him.

"I swear on my magic" he began in a serious, calm voice and every pair of eyes around the table turned to him in disbelief at his words. "That I will not tamper with Harrys memories, nor will I place anything that is not true in Harrys' mind." He held Quatres gaze for a moment. He had seen how important Quatres opinions where to the group and hoped he would pass the young mans test. Whatever it was.

Apparently he did because Quatre nodded and looked back at Trowa. It was his decision.

"He's telling the truth." He said with a soft voice, staring into emerald eyes. It was ultimately Trowa decision whether they would let the old wizard try the spell. All of them were slightly uncomfortable on the idea that anyone was going to do something to their friends' memories. They didn't know what the spell would do or what it would enable the old wizard to do. None of them wanted their memories viewed in any kind of way; they had much they didn't want anyone to know about. Much which they regretted.

"What do you say Tro-man?" Duo asked, absentmindedly playing with the end of his braid, the only outwards sign of how nervous he was.

Trowa looked at his friends in turn before he levelled an empty stare at Dumbledore.

On one side the spell the old man wanted to do might make him remember about his family, though he doubted that would be possible, whatever he might remember about his family would be from before he was seven and that was a long time ago. The old man seemed to be serious and Quatre backed that up. Also, considering the reactions from the magical group situated around the table, the old man had done something quite extraordinary when he swore on his own magic that he wouldn't tamper with Trowas memories, so the likelihood that he would suddenly start remembering people he knew he had never meet before last night was practically nonexistent.

But on the other side was the whole messing with Trowas mind part. He wasn't particularly happy about letting the old man do anything that had with his mind to do.

In the end the need to know if the old man could make him remember about his past won over the paranoid part of his mind and he gave a curt nod to the headmaster, signalling his acceptation to be subjected to the spell.

Dumbledore was thrilled and quickly suggested that they relocated themselves back to the rooms that the five teens had been given for their stay since it would be better if Trowa was lying down when the spell was cast and the slightly more familiar environment would perhaps calm the five slightly agitated teens.

The five ex pilots left the great hall accompanied by Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin and Black. The rest of the magical group had wanted to come to but a three-way death glare (courtesy of Heero, Wufei and Duo) and a firm no from Dumbledore had put an end to that. The five ex pilots where agitated as it where with only four wizards and a witch that where present now not to mention how they would be like if all fourteen of them would be present.

As they entered the common room the ex pilots had been given for their stay, Dumbledore directed Trowa to lie down on the couch and prepared to cast the spell that would unlock Trowas lost memories.

* * *

A:N/ Well. It's finished! Yay!! 

I had some problem with the end of this chapter though. Everything was going fine until Dumbledore decided to put his foot in his mouth and say they could send "the four of them" home. Not a good thing to say if he wanted them to trust him. Though he did handled it pretty good.

.: Korien glares at Dumbledore. Dumbledore twinkles at her. Korien pales. :.

Teshuuu .: Korien wails :. he's twinkling at me!

.: Teshu stands menacingly in front of Korien and glares at Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiles and wanders of :.

(Sighs) At least he didn't say anything.

I don't know what to do with Dumbledore. I'm not sure about his whole personality, whether he'll be manipulating or not. I'm not sure where he'll be standing in this story yet. He's confusing me. (Pouts) I don't like being confused.

Chapter 6 might take a while before it's complete. I've started on it already but I'm having some slight problems with it. And life in general seems hell bent on preventing me from having the time to sit down and get the chapter done. So, please be patient, this story will be continued. It might just take a while before I can upload the next chapter.

So…. Review!! Please?


End file.
